Josh Masters
Josh Masters is a lonely Ultiman who joined with Quinn on his adventures. He is one of the four main protagonists in the Ultima and Mazania Comics series. Personality A nervous, yet tidy member of the crew, Josh prefers to stay away from massive action on front lines. Prior to the events of Series 1, he suffers from emotional trauma from the loss of his home and everyone he loves. Since then, he stayed isolated in his home for a long time, slowly becoming insane. After the events of Operation: UMKAV however, he appears to have overcome his trauma, and it looks like he is less nervous. History Prior to the events of the first comic, Josh lost his home to The Mayor in a one-sided war he didn't take part in. He kept solitude in his home for 3 whole years, slowly going insane from the loneliness. In between these years, He fell into contact with Quinn, the absolute ruler of the neighboring planet of Mazania. After a long conversation, they made an agreement on sending a spaceship to his location to evacuate Ultima. A year later, however, Quinn requested that he conquers Ultima in exchange for a ship to Mazania. Josh declined, stating that it isn't his planet to begin with, and tells him to ask The Mayor. Quinn decides to attack the planet anyway. Josh knew this would happen, so he searched what was left of his home for something to combat the coming enemy. He only managed to find a robot: P.A.T.R.I.C.K., a constructor robot capabile of making other robots from scratch. He hopefully turned on the robot, and ordered it to build a massive army that can defend the planet against whatever Quinn can send his way. After a month, Josh had around 100,000 robots to battle Quinn's 150,000 soldiers, 500 tanks, 300 aircrafts, and 1 giant robot. Each of these robots were divided into sections, each one having their own contribution to the war. In the first week of the war, Josh's army relied on guerilla tactics. This proved to be unsuccessful because of the robots' reflective exterior and slow movement. In just five days he already lost 17,000 robots, compared to Quinn's loss of only 6,000. Therefore, Josh decided to try a different tactic: Deception. In the second week of the war, his deception strategy proved to be an enormous success, with a loss of only 9,000 robots, compared to Quinn's 20,000. After another month, his enemy decided it was time to unleash his robot. Seeing the evident loss, Josh eventually decided that he wanted to make peace with his former friend. He had written the peace treaty overnight, but encountered a problem: How can he safely deliver the document to his enemy quickly? He commanded P.A.T.R.I.C.K. to build a robot that could fly high into the atmosphere and land onto the vessel. Instead, the constructor robot transformed into his master's desire, and took him on a wild ride through the battlefield to the head of the robot, crashing right inside the left eye, where Quinn's throne room happened to be. After a long talk (and some convincing) with his enemy, Quinn signed the peace treaty, officially ending the war. To mark the end, Quinn kept his promise and brought Josh to safety in Mazania. Category:Character